


Sky is over

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Darkfic, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я не знал, что такое ад... ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вместо пролога. Ночью стал день ©

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются Волдеморт/Гарри Поттер и Волдеморт/Драко Малфой.

Фигура Драко тускло белела в сумраке, точно призрак. Он склонился над неподвижно лежащим телом, касаясь его рукой – осторожно, почти благоговейно, будто боялся повредить бесценное произведение искусства. Кожа Гарри была холодной и влажной. Драко узнавал оцепенение смерти, и лицо Поттера, заострившееся, посеревшее, такое не по-мужски красивое, говорило о том же: юноша умирал. Но под пальцами Драко, прикоснувшимися к запястью пленника, все еще бился пульс – неровно, то убыстряясь, то утихая настолько, что казалось – сердце Гарри уже остановилось.

_Поттер, не смей умирать. Слышишь? Не смей… Я не позволю тебе умереть, как бы тебе этого ни хотелось. Потому что умрешь ты – и Темный Лорд снова начнет пытать моих родителей. Умрешь ты – и всё, ради чего я жил – ради чего я пытался жить – рухнет. Давай же, дыши, Поттер. Только дыши. Только живи…_

Драко склонился еще ниже и заглянул в глаза Гарри. Они были широко открыты – точно два отполированных шара из бутылочного стекла – и Драко увидел в них свое отражение. Он протянул руку и отвел волосы со лба пленника, коснулся шрама, чуть выпуклого и пульсирующего, склонив голову набок, задумчиво провел по нему кончиками пальцев… Когда-то Драко ненавидел его. Как давно это было… Те времена скрыты сплошной стеной тьмы, боли и горя, и теперь Драко чудится, что никогда и не было всего этого – Хогвартса, Мальчика-который-выжил, квиддича, детских обид и недетской ненависти… Он смотрит в лицо Поттера – и не чувствует ничего. Только отчаянное желание заставить его жить.

_Гордость и честь, добро и справедливость – это все вздор, Поттер. Скоро ты поймешь, что нет ничего, кроме силы и власти, кроме темноты и боли. Я был таким же, как ты - я тоже был готов к смерти, но совсем не был готов к участи, определенной мне Темным Лордом. И я тоже пытался освободиться… Но ничего не вышло, и каждый день, что я пролежал без сознания, Темный Лорд пытал мою семью. Первое, что я увидел, когда очнулся – отрубленный палец моего отца с фамильным перстнем, лежащий на записке от Лорда: «Поправляйся скорей». Крестный выходил меня тогда. Он сказал мне, что я должен жить – не ради себя, ради своей семьи. И теперь я скажу тебе то же самое: живи, Поттер. Живи ради своих глупых самонадеянных друзей, которые пытались спасти тебя. Ради своей иллюзорной правды, ради несуществующего Добра – и ради тех, кто погиб за тебя, потому что иначе их жертва будет напрасной… Только живи._

На теле Гарри нет ни ран, ни кровоподтеков – напротив, оно кажется идеальным, точно высеченным из мрамора, и Драко пугает эта красота – он узнает в ней прикосновение смерти. Чернота ночи становится непроницаемой, она тянет свои щупальца к постели, жадно лаская умирающего… Драко уже не боится темноты. Он готов сражаться с ней – вновь и вновь достает он свою палочку и шепчет длинные, сложные заклинания, вкладывая в них всю свою силу, и во мраке разгорается слабый, но такой теплый свет исцеляющей магии. Страстный шепот могущественного заклятия наполняет густую тишину ночи, крепнет, разливается по всей комнате, уносится к равнодушному черному небу…

_Я не настолько силен, как крестный, и не настолько искушен в колдовстве, но я вытащу тебя из твоего блаженного забвения, Поттер. Вытащу тебя из светлого забытья во мрак реальности, как вытащил меня когда-то Северус. Ты знаешь, что он мертв, Поттер? И знаешь ли ты, что умер он за тебя? Темный Лорд справедлив. Он убил его быстро. И даже позволил мне похоронить его… Боюсь, я вырыл недостаточно глубокую могилу. Земля была твердой и такой холодной… Я никогда не забуду ту ночь… или то был день? Для меня теперь все дни стали одной бесконечной тягучей ночью. И запах разрытой земли – запах смерти – я и сейчас ощущаю вокруг. Кажется, я забыл закрыть ему глаза. Такие черные, будто тьма пометила его еще при рождении… Такие непроницаемо черные. И на губах его – привкус крови и горечи, холода и полыни. Я до сих пор чувствую его и никак не могу избавиться… не хочу избавляться. Знаешь ли ты, как сейчас похож на него?_

Драко опустил палочку, и темнота тот час же навалилась на умирающего юношу. Драко медленно провел ладонью по холодной, твердой наощупь щеке Гарри, почти лаская… Потом наклонился и прикоснулся губами к губам пленника. И застыл, прикрыв глаза, пробуя уже ставший знакомым вкус – металлический, горький, солоноватый, от которого переставало биться сердце…

_Просыпайся, просыпайся же, Поттер. Война закончилась, и ты проиграл. Мы все проиграли… Не бойся темноты, не пытайся с ней сражаться – она сильнее тебя, она одолела всех прежних героев, ибо мудра и коварна, и стара, как сам этот мир. Она не выходит на открытый бой, а дожидается, когда ты падешь сам, сломленный своей тщетной борьбой… и тогда она приходит и душит, душит твоими же собственными страхами, твоим же горем, твоей же болью. Она превращает твои дни в ночи. И ты стоишь, глядя на то, как осыпается выдуманная тобой иллюзия счастья, и понимаешь, что тебе уже не собрать ее заново. Знаешь ли ты, Поттер, каково это, когда у тебя вырывают сердце? Когда в тебе убивают душу, и ты должен жить без надежды, без всего, что было дорого тебе прежде? Но это не страшно, Поттер. Страшно то, что тебе удается. Удается жить с чернотой вместо сердца. Научиться видеть во тьме… Поэтому просыпайся, Поттер. Я возьму тебя за руку и уведу во мрак. Я покажу тебе, что больше не нужно бояться тьмы._


	2. Фаворит

Гарри даже не сразу узнал его. Нет, внешне он мало изменился: те же резкие, несколько нервные движения, тот же вызов в лице, те же сжатые в тонкую линию бледные губы, та же стройная и хрупкая, прямая, по-мальчишески угловатая фигура… Но прозрачные серые глаза – глаза, смотревшие прежде с такой неистовой ненавистью – стали другими. Пустыми. Равнодушными. Мертвыми. Из-за них он казался красивой куклой, марионеткой, искусно раскрашенной и одетой в чудесный наряд. Лишь оболочкой с зияющей пустотой там, где раньше билось беспокойное злое сердце. И только когда он заговорил – бросил новому пленнику отрывистое «Следуй за мной» - Гарри понял, кто перед ним. Драко Малфой, которого он считал правой рукой Темного Лорда… Драко Малфой, который на деле оказался всего лишь его любимым рабом.

В его взгляде не было агрессии. Не было даже неприязни – Драко будто бы даже не осознавал, что в его руки попал сам Гарри Поттер, один факт существования которого отравлял его жизнь все эти годы. Он стремительно шел по длинному коридору мимо бесчисленных дверей, даже не оглядываясь, чтобы проверить, следует ли за ним пленник, и Гарри оставалось только сверлить взглядом его худую спину.

Наконец Драко остановился – так резко, что Гарри едва не налетел на него – снял с расшитого пояса большое кольцо с ключами, привычным движением безошибочно нащупал нужный и отпер дверь.

\- Ванная, - сказал он все тем же ничего не выражающим тоном. - Входи.

\- Я не намерен… - начал было Гарри, возражая Малфою скорее по привычке, чем из-за нежелания входить – он уже устал сопротивляться. Драко раздраженно дернул плечом, достал палочку – и в следующий же миг Гарри оказался в ванной. Малфой захлопнул дверь.

\- Сам разденешься или опять применить магию? – Гарри ожидал услышать в его голосе привычное ехидство, но его в нем не было – только тупая, застарелая усталость.

\- Что, ваш Лорд не может прикончить меня немытого?! – взорвался Поттер. - Не думал, что он настолько брезгливый.

\- Лорд не собирается убивать тебя, – Драко опять поднял палочку, и Гарри в мгновение ока оказался обнаженным.

Он с трудом подавил в себе желание прикрыться – Гарри показалось, что это будет еще большим унижением – и с ненавистью посмотрел в застывшее лицо Малфоя, похожее на фарфоровую маску.

\- О, разумеется. Меня притащили сюда для светской беседы, только и всего.

Драко, не ответив, подтолкнул Поттера к ванне. Вода оказалась очень горячей и пахла какими-то необычайно приторными ароматическими маслами, от запаха которых у Гарри начала кружиться голова. Он вздрогнул от прикосновения чужих рук к своей коже.

\- Малфой, ты что же, собираешься меня мыть?!

\- Мне было приказано тебя подготовить. Я готовлю. Повернись спиной, – Драко бесцеремонно хватал Гарри и тер его мочалом так, что казалось – Малфой хочет не отмыть пленника, а содрать с него кожу. – При встрече с Лордом преклони колена, голову опусти. В лицо Лорду не смотри. Сам не заговаривай, отвечай только «Да, господин» или «Нет, господин». Понятно? Встань и наклонись. – Драко резко дернул его за руки, принуждая подняться.

\- Уж не думает ли Волдеморт, что я действительно сдамся ему? – фыркнул Гарри.

Близоруко щурясь, он посмотрел на Драко – тот раскраснелся от жара ванной, светлые волосы потемнели от пота и прилипли ко лбу, и белоснежная шелковая сорочка, нарядная, украшенная кружевами и жемчугом, покрылась пятнами влаги. Пышные рукава он закатал, и на его тонких запястьях Гарри увидел плохо зажившие, белесые, бугристые шрамы.

\- Отчего это? – глупо спросил он, на несколько мгновений даже отвлекшись от мыслей о Волдеморте.

Драко грубо развернул его к себе спиной.

\- Я сказал: встань и наклонись.

Он произнес еще одно слово, и в тот же миг невидимые кандалы приковали руки Поттера к бортикам ванны; Гарри почувствовал, как тонкие жесткие пальцы Драко раздвигают его ноги.

\- Что ты… - скользкий палец толкнулся в анус Поттера, и тот взвыл от боли.

\- Не дергайся. Я просто мою тебя, кричать совершенно незачем.

По лицу Гарри поползли слезы; он закусил губу, чтобы Малфой не услышал его всхлипов – с него уже было достаточно унижений. Он не понимал, для чего Драко проделывает с ним это, но вскоре, когда Малфой добавил второй палец, ему уже было не до размышлений – он просто крепко зажмурился и ждал, когда кончится эта странная пытка.

Наконец Драко вынул из него пальцы – Гарри увидел, как он намылил руку и сунул под струю воды, а потом снова намылил и тщательно вымыл. За спиной Гарри хлопнула дверца шкафчика, Драко со стуком поставил на полку баночку с какой-то мазью.

\- Не зажимайся, - все тем же сухим тоном сказал он Поттеру. - Я сейчас.

Руки Малфоя снова раздвинули ягодицы пленника, и Драко осторожно, как бы вверчивая, начал вводить в него что-то холодное, скользкое и твердое.

\- Не вынимай до прихода Лорда. Если вытащишь, он разгневается и накажет тебя. Да и меня тоже. Всё, вылезай из ванны.

Поттер теперь едва стоял на ногах – Драко пришлось придерживать пленника, пока вытирал его полотенцем. Еще один взмах палочки – и на разгоряченное водой и грубыми прикосновениями Малфоя тело Гарри опустилась шелковая сорочка – такая же вызывающе аррогантная, как и у Драко, только черная. Малфой поправил ему волосы, расправил кружева на воротнике и, отступив на шаг, быстро оглядел его с ног до головы, оценивая свою работу.

\- Готов, - сказал он скорее самому себе, чем Гарри. - Пойдем.

Они вышли из ванной и снова пошли по коридору; Гарри дрожал от холода после духоты ванной – сквозняк пронизывал тонкое полотно сорочки, мрамор под его босыми ногами дышал холодом… Ему было трудно идти – Гарри казалось, что Драко всунул в него что-то невообразимо огромное, и всё внутри юноши горело и пульсировало болью; он еле поспевал за Малфоем, который шагал все быстрее и быстрее, будто боялся не успеть куда-то.

Снова звон ключей и скрип отворяемой двери; Драко обернулся к Поттеру.

\- Входи и жди, – Малфой уже хотел было запереть дверь, но вдруг замешкался и, поколебавшись, сказал пленнику тихо: - Вот что еще, Поттер… Постарайся не кричать. Это будет трудно, но ты все-таки попытайся. Ему нравится, когда кричат. Если ты будешь молчать, ты скоро надоешь ему, и он оставит тебя в покое… хоть на какое-то время. Понял?

Драко помолчал, ожидая ответа; и Гарри на какой-то миг увидел в нем прежнего Малфоя – настоящего, живого Малфоя, а не красивую механическую куклу с долгим заводом. Драко с досадой посмотрел на Поттера, будто пожалел о том, что сейчас сказал ему и, резко развернувшись, со стуком захлопнул дверь. Гарри услышал, как в замочной скважине повернулся ключ.


	3. Я б хотел забыться и заснуть ©

_\- Почему так темно?  
\- Здесь всегда темно, Поттер.  
\- Какая долгая ночь…  
\- Здесь всегда ночь, Поттер._

Острый запах крови, казалось, пропитал все вокруг. Драко жадно вдыхал его, когда разрезал на пленнике сорочку, прилипшую к ранам, - такой знакомый, тревожный запах крови, пота, боли и страха… Поттер вздрагивал, когда ножницы прикасались к исполосованной коже, но не двигался и даже дышал неслышно, через раз. На лбу, под слипшимися от крови и присохшими к коже волосами, горел шрам – багровый на фоне мертвенно-бледной кожи.

_\- Я не кричал. Даже когда он насиловал меня. Даже когда он выжигал на мне свое имя. Даже когда он снова и снова заставлял меня смотреть, как умирают мои друзья… Я не кричал.  
\- Ты храбрый, Поттер. Совсем не такой, как я…_

Последний лоскут ткани – теперь уже не черной, а грязно-бурой – падает на пол. Драко медлит, любуясь обнаженным телом пленника – израненным, изломанным, с темными следами пыточных заклятий, со следами ожогов. Он протягивает руку и медленно обводит кончиками пальцев худые лопатки Поттера, выпирающий позвоночник, ребра… Потом подносит к лицу испачканные в крови пальцы, пробует их на вкус. Закусывает губу и тихо выдыхает через нос. Во рту остается привкус смерти.

_\- Теперь я понимаю, почему ты пытался… уйти.  
\- Это была плохая идея. И я за нее дорого заплатил.  
\- Каково это… умирать?  
\- Это совсем не страшно, Поттер. Как сон. Как забвение. Только еще слаще..._

Драко опустил губку в чашку с водой. Некоторое время он держал ее там, наслаждаясь прохладным прикосновением влаги – здесь всегда душно, воздух густой, насыщенный мраком и магией, а вода дышала чистотой и такой прекрасной, давно забытой им свежестью… Вода смывает кровавую грязь с тела пленника – тот начинает дрожать от холода, и Драко торопится закончить. Но вот, отведя в сторону губку, он застывает и будто завороженный смотрит, как ручейки влаги ползут по коже Поттера, скользя по выпирающим косточкам, растворяются в порезах, скатываются по худым ягодицам на простыни, расплываясь на них темными пятнами среди бурых пятен крови. Вдруг Драко порывисто подается вперед и слизывает капельки воды, мерцающие на плечах пленника. Потом прижимается губами к горячей коже, вдыхая ее запах, еле слышно всхлипывая от болезненного наслаждения…

_\- Знаешь, я не могу вспомнить, чего хотел прежде. Всё как будто исчезло… растворилось в темноте, как дымок от угасшей свечи. Я очень устал, Малфой. Теперь мне нужен покой. Только покой и забвение…  
\- Зелье для сна без сновидений всегда удавалось мне лучше всего. Какая горькая шутка, не правда ли? Теперь это наше последнее убежище. Уже поздно. Пора спать, Поттер._

Пленник неподвижен. Драко со вздохом берет его за плечи и осторожно укладывает на постель, словно большую тяжелую куклу. Он сбрасывает на пол грязную простыню и накрывает Поттера льняным покрывалом – оно несвежее, но пахнет уютным запахом живого тела, а не кровью и болью. Драко старательно подтыкает покрывало, натягивает его на обнаженное острое плечо пленника, снимает с него треснувшие очки и кладет их на книжную полку – пустую и пыльную. Склонившись над Гарри, Драко долго смотрит в его лицо, которое уже не искажено страданием: юноша спит, покорившись силе зелья, умиротворенный если не душой, то хотя бы телом, и Драко видит, как горестная складка у искусанных губ Поттера разглаживается. И тогда бледные губы Драко освещаются слабой, какой-то призрачной, невеселой улыбкой.

Драко опустился на постель рядом со спящим юношей. Осторожно, трепеща от волнения, прильнул к нему, чувствуя восхитительное тепло живой плоти; от этого ощущения волна пронзительного наслаждения прокатилась по телу Драко, и он тихо застонал, еще теснее прижимаясь к пленнику, насыщаясь его жаром, его силой, его жизнью… Уже смело он обнял Поттера, словно они были давними любовниками, уткнулся лицом в его шею, вдыхая теплый запах спящего, прикрыл воспаленные от усталости глаза. В тишине слышалось только размеренное дыхание.

_Спи, мой прекрасный пленник, мой герой, мой бедный, храбрый мальчик. Забудь о том, что жизнь твоя искалечена и растоптана, о том, что рассвет уже никогда не придет. Во сне нет страдания и боли. Во сне – только тьма, непроглядная тьма, седая и древняя, - и покой… Он так необходим нам сейчас. Засыпай на постели, что стала смертным одром для множества рабов Темного Лорда, которые были до тебя. На постели, где я выхаживал их и оплакивал, когда они умирали… Ты знаешь, вы все становитесь поразительно похожими друг на друга, когда умираете. Смерть одевает вас в благородные одежды неземной, мертвой красоты… Аромат смерти столь упоителен. Поцелуи мертвых столь опьяняюще сладки… Когда ты умрешь, я одену тебя в лучшие одежды. Я вложу в твои холодные белые руки самые прекрасные цветы. Я буду петь тебе чудесные колыбельные… Я буду любить тебя вечно._


	4. Новая жизнь

\- Почему ты вступился за меня?

Глаза Гарри за треснувшими стеклами очков смотрят удивленно и недоверчиво. Он сидит в углу комнаты, обхватив колени, и зябко ежится, несмотря на то, что в комнате тепло и душно. Возле него на полу стоит масляная лампа – ее стекло запотело и потемнело от пыли, тусклый свет достигает только босых ног юноши, тогда как вся его фигура кажется сгустком темноты.

Драко молчит; после Круциатуса, которому его подверг Темный Лорд, он не может, да и не хочет говорить – просто лежит на кровати, глядя в потолок остановившимся взглядом. Из узкого окошка под самым потолком падает полоса мертвенно-бледного лунного света, очерчивая исхудавшее и заострившееся, как у покойника, лицо Драко. В этом свете его волосы серебрятся, точно нити паутины…

\- Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь.

Гарри подтянул колени к груди. Теперь его тон был виноватым; Драко слабо усмехнулся. Какой же он все-таки глупый, этот Золотой мальчик: по-прежнему делит мир на белое и черное, на «хороших» и «плохих», на гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев… Как будто не понимает, что всё изменилось, и нет уже ни «наших», ни врагов. Есть только Темный Лорд – и все остальные. Что бы ты ни делал, как бы ни поступал – ты ничего не сможешь изменить… только – если повезет – отсрочишь свой смертный час. Уж в этом Драко был мастером.

\- Так странно. Волдеморт все-таки послушал тебя. Не стал… не стал брать меня снова, – Гарри прошептал это еле слышно и густо покраснел – похоже, он до сих пор не мог свыкнуться со своим положением наложника.

А Драко вдруг подумал, что уже давно разучился краснеть.

Гарри надолго замолчал. Он уставился на лампу, словно хотел увидеть что-то важное в каракулях масляной грязи на ее стенках, и некоторое время Драко лежал в полной тишине, прислушиваясь к уже привычной ломоте по всему телу. Теперь Драко знал, что со временем можно привыкнуть ко всему – к любой боли, к любым страданиям… В конце концов просто перестаешь воспринимать. Как будто в тебе отмирает какая-то часть - самая хрупкая, самая важная, что прежде рождала живые человеческие чувства. И ты смотришь мертвыми глазами на мертвый мир.

Гарри завозился в своем углу – Драко слышал, как он ерзает по полу, меняет позу, то вытягивает, то вновь поджимает ноги… Потом он почувствовал на себе нерешительный взгляд: Поттер будто бы хотел сказать что-то, но никак не мог подобрать слова. Наконец он решился:

\- Послушай, Малфой… Наверное, я должен… То есть, было бы несправедливо… Ведь ты рисковал жизнью ради меня… - Драко прикрыл глаза рукой: ему почудилось, что абстрактный рисунок трещин и пятен на потолке уже отпечатался на его радужках. Поттер смущенно замолчал, ожидая, что Драко хоть как-то поддержит его, но тот, казалось, даже не слышал его, и Гарри, глубоко вздохнув, произнес тихо, медленно, будто бы для этого потребовалось усилие воли: - Спасибо тебе… _Драко._


	5. Лишь во тьме – свет ©

Драко отворил дверь и застыл на пороге, моргая — комната была погружена во тьму, и поначалу он не видел ничего, только абсолютный мрак, будто ослеп. Наконец перешагнув порог, он неслышно подошел к кровати, на которой темнел силуэт Поттера, сел на край и начал расшнуровывать туфли. В темноте узлы были не видны, и Драко пришлось изрядно повозиться, прежде чем ему удалось развязать их; к тому же, после четырех часов, проведенных в опочивальне Темного Лорда, Драко до сих пор била дрожь, и пальцы его не слушались. В конце концов он стянул с ног туфли и носки, разделся и нырнул под покрывало.

И почти сразу же почувствовал на себе взгляд Гарри.

— Почему не спишь? — проворчал Драко, устраиваясь поудобнее. У него немного ныли запястья после наручников и горели пульсирующей болью следы от плети, поэтому Драко никак не мог найти позу, в которой смог бы уснуть.

Поттер за его спиной помолчал, будто набираясь смелости.

— Он… опять тебя мучил? — проговорил он тихо.

Драко попробовал лечь на живот — так было уже лучше; он прикрыл глаза и вяло ответил, с наслаждением отдаваясь дреме:

— Это зависит от того, что ты понимаешь под этим словом, Поттер.

Гарри прерывисто вздохнул — Драко всерьез заподозрил, что Поттер борется со слезами.

— Может быть, надо чем-нибудь обработать твою спину? — холодные пальцы Гарри робко коснулись исполосованной кожи Малфоя. Драко, поморщившись, отодвинулся на самый край постели.

— Нет. Темному Лорду нравится, когда остаются отметины. Если они исчезнут, он решит сделать их заново, а я не горю желанием подвергнуться пытке еще раз.

Гарри умолк, но Драко чувствовал, что Поттер не спит, а с болью смотрит на него. Этот взгляд, который Драко почти физически ощущал своей спиной, мешал юноше погрузиться в сон; в конце концов он не выдержал и, обернувшись к Поттеру, раздраженно выпалил:

— Послушай, Поттер. Брось ты это свое гриффиндорское благородство. От твоего сочувствия мне легче не станет, знаешь ли. Мы с тобой в одинаковом положении, и оно у нас хуже некуда. Поэтому давай не будем проливать слезы над своей злосчастной судьбой и просто попытаемся выспаться, согласен?

В темноте можно было разглядеть только расплывчатые очертания Гарри, и Драко видел, как он обхватил себя руками и опустил голову.

— Прости, — отозвался он виновато. — Просто… просто тебя так долго не было. Я боялся, что Волдеморт…

Драко невесело усмехнулся.

— Что? Замучил меня до смерти? Не надейся, Поттер. Я живучий, — Драко снова отвернулся и уткнулся в подушку, почти мгновенно начав соскальзывать в блаженство сна. Гарри тоже улегся, и Драко уже было подумал, что Поттер наконец-то решил оставить его в покое, но тот снова заговорил:

— Не сердись на меня, Драко. Я очень испугался сегодня. Думал, что потерял тебя. Понимаешь… у меня, вроде как, кроме тебя никого больше нет.

Драко открыл глаза. Чернота ночи слепила его, но юноша долго смотрел во мрак, пытаясь разглядеть в нем хоть что-то, словно это имело для него первостепенное значение.

— Не надо, — наконец проговорил он. Голос Драко был тусклым, севшим, каким-то бесцветным. — Не надо давать Темному Лорду еще одно оружие против нас.

Драко отчетливо ощутил, как сгустилось напряжение за его спиной. Через долгое мгновение Поттер еле слышно вздохнул и, порывисто обняв Драко, прильнул к нему; и тот почувствовал, как тело Гарри вздрагивает от беззвучных рыданий.

— Почему всё… всё так плохо, Драко? — шептал он куда-то в шею Малфоя. — Почему это случилось с нами? Я не хочу отдавать тебя ему… И не хочу быть с ним… Я хочу быть с тобой. Драко, так больше нельзя, мы должны бежать! У тебя есть палочка, мы могли бы…

— Поттер, хватит, — Драко повернулся к Гарри, взял его лицо в ладони и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Это не любовь. Это побочный эффект страха и отчаяния. У меня было то же самое когда-то… очень давно. Не бери с меня пример, не поддавайся безумию. Ты ведь сильный, Поттер, — куда сильнее, чем я. Не позволяй этому мертворожденному чувству затуманить тебе рассудок. Иначе ты погубишь и меня, и себя самого.

Поттер взял его руки в свои и притянул к себе — Драко вздрогнул от прикосновения и хотел было отстраниться, но Гарри упрямо сгреб его в охапку и прижал к себе так крепко, будто опасался, что Драко вновь попытается вырваться.

— Не говори так, — прошептал он горестно, но в его тоне Драко услышал былую твердость. — Я люблю тебя. Пусть больная, пусть изломанная, пусть задыхающаяся во тьме — но моя любовь не мертва. Возможно, она — единственное, что есть живого в этом умершем мире.


	6. And a pure love's been turn into sin ©

Драко еще ниже опустил голову, прислонившись пылающим лбом к каменному полу, от которого исходили волны холода. Руки уже начали затекать от долгого стояния на четвереньках, но он не осмеливался поменять позу, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд Темного Лорда. Драко закрыл глаза и попытался отстраниться от происходящего, но ему мешал прерывистый шепот Поттера, который неловко гладил его по спине и несвязно причитал. Напрасно Драко решил не вслушиваться в это тихое бормотание, которое то и дело прерывалось всхлипами, - слух Малфоя все равно вычленял из него отдельные фразы: «Я не хочу делать это с тобой… Он сказал, что если я откажусь, он отдаст тебя всем Пожирателям… Я постараюсь не больно…», и «Прости меня, Драко» - снова и снова. Драко вздрогнул от сквозняка, лизнувшего его обнаженное тело.

\- Драко… - виновато прошептал Гарри. - Я не знаю, как…

Драко поморщился, завел руку за спину и, нащупав еще недостаточно твердый член Поттера, направил его в себя. От прикосновения его руки по телу Гарри прошла дрожь, и Драко услышал, как юноша глубоко вздохнул, сдерживая стон. Медленно, невыносимо медленно Поттер начал входить в Драко; он сжал зубы, и теперь Малфой слышал лишь его прерывистое дыхание; руки Гарри на бедрах Драко были липкими от пота и прямо-таки ледяными, и мелко дрожали. Наконец Драко не выдержал и, подавшись назад, сам насадился на член Поттера, приняв его полностью; Гарри ахнул и содрогнулся всем телом, невольно вцепившись в бедра Драко так, что на них остались белые полосы.

\- Ты… Тебе ведь больно, Драко!.. - выдохнул он.

«Разве это имеет хоть какое-то значение? - подумал Драко. - Давай просто поскорее покончим с этим». Он двинул бедрами, соскальзывая с члена Поттера и вновь насаживаясь на него, и Гарри, не сдержавшись, громко застонал, чем вызвал восхищенный вздох Пожирателей, жадно наблюдавших за юношами.

\- О Мерлин, Драко, - сдавленно прошептал Гарри. - Ты такой… такой… - он осторожно, будто бы неуверенно, толкнулся в анус Драко, потом снова и снова, уже с большей силой, - …такой тесный и горячий там… Я больше не могу сдерживаться… Прости, прости меня, Драко!.. – Поттер обвил руками талию юноши и притянул его к себе, трепеща от болезненного наслаждения; теперь он входил в него уже глубже и быстрее, и Драко слышал, что он дышит через раз.

Драко уткнул лицо в сложенные руки и крепко стиснул зубы. Гарри брал его неумело, пытался быть осторожным, и от своей неловкости причинял еще большую боль; но этот жар юного тела, который он ощущал своей кожей, - вместо мертвенного холода тела Темного Лорда, эти страстные, нежные ласки вместо ударов хлыста и царапин, этот взволнованный шепот вместо властного голоса, отдающего приказы… Драко сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Он старался не прислушиваться к зарождающемуся где-то глубоко внутри него наслаждению, которое становилось все сильнее и ярче, старался не позволять своему телу трепетать под теплыми, ласковыми руками Гарри, не подаваться навстречу его мягким губам, робко, даже как-то целомудренно прикасающимся к его шее… Ибо он ощущал на себе десятки тяжелых взглядов – любопытных, возбужденных, сальных взглядов, которые скользили по его телу, пытались проникнуть в его разум; ощущал, как воздух становится густым и удушающим от похоти… Драко не хотел, чтобы они видели его слабость.

Гарри позади него вскрикнул и протяжно застонал; движения его члена стали еще более отрывистыми, неритмичными, какими-то конвульсивными; он уже едва держался на ногах, отчего Драко приходилось удерживать на себе его вес. Его шепот стал совсем бессвязным, он то и дело болезненно вскрикивал, и Драко чувствовал, что по коже Гарри ручьями течет пот. В какой-то момент он уткнулся в шею Малфоя и с трудом, будто ему было трудно вспоминать слова, простонал:

\- Драко, я больше не могу… Я сейчас… сейчас… - он не успел договорить, когда его начала бить дрожь оргазма. Он вскрикнул несколько раз – отчаянно, тоненько, почти жалобно – и обмяк, навалившись на Драко. Содрогаясь от отголосков наслаждения, Гарри прижимал к себе Малфоя так, словно боялся, что тот исчезнет, и тяжело дышал, спрятав лицо в его волосах. Драко глубоко вдохнул его запах – запах мальчишеского пота, юного разгоряченного тела и спермы; такой свежий, такой живой запах…

Юноши вздрогнули от звука аплодисментов. Пожиратели Смерти хлопали в ладоши и бросали им одобрительные фразы; для Гарри и Драко они сливались в один сплошной назойливый гул… Гарри еще теснее прильнул к Драко, словно хотел заслонить его собою от чужих глаз, отгородить его от этих возбужденных выкриков, от удовлетворенного голоса Темного Лорда… Чьи-то руки легко оторвали его от Драко и отшвырнули прочь.

От удара о стену Гарри едва не лишился сознания, но почти сразу он вскочил на ноги и бросился к Драко, которого уже плотным кольцом окружили Пожиратели. Но один из них, вмиг оказавшись рядом с Поттером, снова сбил его с ног, а потом выкрутил ему руки и заставил повернуть голову туда, где первый насильник уже начал вбиваться в тело Драко.

\- Вы ведь сказали, что не станете этого делать, если я… Вы обещали! – выкрикнул Гарри, давясь слезами.

\- Чем ты недоволен, малыш? – осклабился Пожиратель, державший его. - Ты уже получил свою долю. Ты ведь давно хотел этого, верно? А теперь, как говорится, живи и дай жить другим.


	7. Вместо эпилога. Безысходность

\- Драко…

Гарри на негнущихся ногах подошел к распростертому на полу юноше, лежащему без движения. Поттер опустился рядом с ним на колени и робко, боясь причинить боль, коснулся его лица. Драко не пошевелился, только прерывисто вздохнул, и его светлые ресницы затрепетали; Гарри ждал, что он откроет глаза, но юноша, по-видимому, вновь провалился в беспамятство. Тогда Гарри осторожно взял его под руки, притянул к себе и, крепко обняв, беззвучно заплакал. Слезы сбегали из его зажмуренных глаз и растворялись в волосах Драко, влажных и слипшихся от пота. Все тело Драко покрывали царапины и синяки, оставленные пальцами Пожирателей, на шее темнели следы укусов и засосов; его кожа под руками Гарри была липкой и холодной, как у покойника.

\- Прости меня… - Гарри склонился к лицу юноши и коснулся губами его лба, его глаз, его губ… Он явственно ощутил на губах Драко вкус спермы, и только сейчас заметил, что все лицо Малфоя забрызгано засохшим семенем насильников. Гарри принялся торопливо стирать его с лица Драко, но вдруг содрогнулся от нового приступа отчаяния и разрыдался.

В какой-то момент его начало тошнить; он отполз от Драко, вздрагивая от рвотных позывов, а потом еще долго сидел, обхватив себя руками и раскачиваясь, и его колотило крупной дрожью. Когда он возвратился к Драко, тот по-прежнему лежал без сознания; Гарри похолодел, отчего-то решив, что тот мертв, но, склонившись к его губам, различил слабое, неровное дыхание. Тело Малфоя было таким неестественно белым и хрупким на фоне серого камня пола, что у Гарри защемило сердце… Драко лежал, неловко вывернув голову, отчего напомнил Гарри сломанную марионетку с фарфоровым лицом; должно быть, у Драко шла носом кровь, потому что сейчас от его левой ноздри к подбородку тянулась бурая дорожка свернувшейся крови, и от этого казалось, что кукольное лицо марионетки треснуло. Гарри прерывисто вздохнул.

\- Ты такой красивый, Драко, - прошептал Поттер, ласково приглаживая ему волосы и стараясь не смотреть на следы зубов, багровеющие на шее Малфоя, у самого уха. - Такой красивый…

Он взял его холодные руки в свои и прижал к губам, пытаясь согреть, а потом еще долго рассматривал их, перебирал тонкие пальцы, поглаживал ладонь, которая оказалась намного **у** же его собственной ладони… На запястьях Драко белели плохо зажившие шрамы. Гарри еле слышно всхлипнул и стал целовать их, ощущая губами, как под тонкой кожей бьется пульс.

\- Драко… - шепнул он юноше, зачаровано любуясь тонкой синей венкой на его запястье. - Давай сейчас… вместе!.. – он порывисто притянул руку Драко к своему рту, прихватил зубами кожу, решительно, словно боялся передумать, прокусил вену и ощутил, как рот наполняется кровью. Гарри сглотнул.

\- Ты такой вкусный, Драко, - сказал он и тихо рассмеялся.

Уже не колеблясь, он прокусил вены на своем запястье, улегся рядом с Драко и, обняв его и положив голову ему на грудь – так, будто засыпал с давним любовником, - закрыл глаза и стал ждать. Ждать освобождения. Избавления.

\- Спокойной ночи, любимый, - сказал он Драко с улыбкой. - Засыпай и ничего не бойся… Потому что утро уже никогда не наступит.

_Гарри разлепил веки и уставился в черный потолок._

_\- Значит, не вышло… - прошелестел он одними губами. Во рту было горько от крови и слез, но плакать было нечем. Странно – он не чувствовал даже страха, не чувствовал вообще ничего – только тягучую боль в груди, будто чьи-то стальные пальцы сжимали его сердце. И не было ничего, кроме этой боли. «Я стал как Драко… - пронеслась мысль, - …мертвой марионеткой Темного Лорда»._

_\- Что не вышло, Поттер? – Гарри вздрогнул – он узнал этот тихий, но в то же время резкий голос. - Могу заверить, что из вас уже вышло всё, что только можно._

_Гарри с трудом повернул голову и, близоруко щурясь, вгляделся в лицо человека, стоявшего рядом с его постелью, – мертвенно бледное пятно в обрамлении угольно-черных волос._

_\- Профессор… Снейп… вы же умерли!.. – еле слышно прошептал Гарри – голос его не слушался._

_Звон стекла и чего-то металлического; черная фигура задвигалась, раздраженно бросая в умывальник какие-то инструменты, и вслед за этим сильно запахло спиртом: Снейп тщательно протирал себе каждый палец._

_\- Умер? – хмыкнул он. - Вы путаете свои мечты с реальностью, Поттер._

_\- Но… Драко говорил мне, что вы… Он ведь вас сам похоронил! – Гарри даже улыбнулся, обрадовавшись всплывшей в памяти детали, которая доказывала, что он не сошел с ума._

_\- Драко говорил вам? – Снейп отчего-то перестал вытирать руки и посмотрел на Гарри странным, тревожным взглядом. – О, кажется, я понимаю. В прошлый раз был Блэк, до этого – Уизли и Грейнджер… Значит, теперь Драко. Кто бы мог подумать… Признаться, фантазия Темного Лорда не перестает меня поражать своей изобретательностью, – Снейп сжег заклинанием пропитанную спиртом вату и принялся укладывать в ящик склянки с зельями. – Что ж, как видите, к счастью – или к сожалению – я жив. Чего не скажешь о Драко, потому что он умер еще до того, как вы очутились здесь. Вскрыл себе вены._

_\- Нет-нет, я знаю, Драко пытался покончить с собой, но вам удалось выходить его, он сам мне рассказывал… - Гарри резко сел в кровати – и сразу же рухнул обратно, оглушенный головокружением._

_Снейп захлопнул ящик – возможно, чуть громче, чем следовало._

_\- Поттер, - проговорил он, устало вздохнув. - После первой же ночи с Темным Лордом Драко вскрыл себе вены и умер от потери крови задолго до того, как его обнаружили. А я, знаете ли, не обладаю даром воскрешать мертвых. Он лежит в могиле вот уже почти полгода; если не верите, я могу отвести вас туда, когда вы окончательно поправитесь. Теперь у Темного Лорда новая игрушка, и этой игрушкой являетесь вы. Смиритесь с этим – или до конца своих дней будете смотреть увлекательные сны, придуманные для вас Темным Лордом._


End file.
